Hot Rod's Punishment
by Deerdevil
Summary: Hot Rod faces an embarrassing punishment for misuse of the matrix.


**Hot Rod's Punishment**

By Deerdevil

**Disclaimers: I do not own ****_Transformers_**** or ****_The Simpsons_****. ****_Transformers belong to Hasbro_****, and ****_Simpsons_**** belongs by Matt Groening and the Fox Broadcasting Company.**

**Author's Notes: This is a funny G1 story that takes place sometime after the original series. ^_^**

Hot Rod did not see it coming. When Optimus Prime summoned him to his office (in the main tower of the newly rebuilt Autobot city, Iacon), he knew he was in trouble. However, he never would had dreamed in a million years Prime's disciplinary action against him would be anything like this! Hot Rod stood before a large, black slated board; in his hand was a human-sized, white pastel stick (or "chalk" as the humans called it). To his left, leaning against his desk with arms folded, looking at Hot Rod with the seriousness of a Decepticon surprise attack, was the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime.

Hot Rod stared at the black board for a few moments, then at Prime, and then back at the black board.

"You're not serious...are you?" Hot Rod asked with some embarrassment.

"Very serious," Prime replied. "Now...start writing - 10, 000 times."

Again, Hot Rod looked at Prime and back at the board. He let out a sigh and began to write-his arm-mounted hot rod exhaust pipes/photon lasers getting in the way made the task even harder than the size of the writing instrument. It forced him to hold the chalk in a very awkward position so he could write. Letting out another sigh, he wrote over and over:

_ THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH".  
__ THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH".  
THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH".  
THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH".  
THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH"._

As time dragged on, Hot Rod finally wrote the sentence for the 3000th time, and with his digits cramping up, he paused for a moment and looked at Prime.

"Since when do we have a black board on Cybertron, and where did you get the idea for this torture?!" he asked.

Prime responded, "I had Perceptor build the black board for just this occasion. As for this form of discipline, I acquired it from an animated program from one of Earth's television broadcasting networks. And this form of discipline just happens to perfectly fit your recent juvenile behavior."

Hot Rod began to search his memory banks for the television series his leader was referring to. In a matter of seconds it hit him like a punch from Grimlock.

"_The Simpsons_?!" Hot Rod exclaimed, his voice betraying his shock. "You are aware that's a cartoon, and this is real life...right?"

Optimus Prime looked at the reader of this fan fic and smiled beneath his faceplate.

_ Don't tell him_..._he might crack_!

"Anyway," Prime said, returning his attention to the young Autobot, "keep writing. I believe you still have another 7000 times to go."

As Hot Rod resumed writing, the door to Prime's office opened. As if Hot Rod's punishment couldn't get any more embarrassing, the Female Autobot Warrior, Arcee, entered the room. She was carrying a report pad in her hand as she approached the Autobot Commander.

"Optimus, here's the latest energon report you wanted," Arcee said as she offered him the pad.

"Thank you, Arcee," he answered as he accepted the pad. "That will be all."

Arcee was about to turn and leave when she spotted Hot Rod. She titled her head slightly to one side trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Hot Rod? What are you doing here?" she asked. Although her would-be boyfriend tried to cover what was on board with his hands, she saw clearly what it was.

"Nothing to see here, Arcee," he lied. If he were human, Hot Rod's face would have been beet red.

Arcee covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stop the laughter she felt bubbling inside of her. She failed as a few giggles escaped her lips. Prime looked at her with understanding, but he did not want Hot Rod distracted any longer.

"That will be all, Arcee," he said, "dismiss."

"Yes, [::giggle::] Sir," said as she turned to the door and left. It was bad enough that a few more giggles escaped Arcee as she exited Prime's office. But it really did not help Hot Rod's morale one bit as he heard her loud laughter echo down the corridor from the other side of the closed-door.

Hot Rod looked back at the black board and thought, _Great_, _Arcee now knows about this mess_! _If Daniel or Firebolt ever finds out, I'll never hear the end of it_!

And so, Hot Rod returned to his punishment and continued writing.

_ THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH".  
THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH".  
THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH".  
THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH".  
THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP IS NOT A BOOMBOX FOR PLAYING STAN BUSH'S "THE TOUCH"._

**THE END**

**A/N: I don't quiet remember the writer or the story (it's been a while), but the inspiration for this one shot was a story -"The Rules of Prime" I think was the title. The sentence Hot Rod has been writing was one of the rules in that story. To whom ever wrote that story: Loved it! Enjoyed it! **

**PS: Please review :-)**


End file.
